leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon.com/Stamps
Stamps represent an additional means of rewarding users for using the website and its various contents. The system was initially introduced on August 28, 2014Begin Your Stamp Collection! — August 28, 2014 and substantial expanded on March 30, 2015.More Stamps to Mark Your Way! — March 30, 2015 Stamps may be earned by reading news articles, looking up Pokémon in the Online Pokédex, watching Pokémon anime television episodes, playing browser-based mini-games, and for viewing Pokémon Trading Card Game cards, as well as by participating in official Play! Pokémon events. As Stamps are awarded, 6 Trainer Tokens are earned. Some Stamps are one-time events only. Other Stamps increase in level (1 to 10). The more Stamps earned and the more Stamps with higher levels contribute to the assignment of a user's account level (1 to 20). * Online Game All-Star: : * Episode Expert: : * Looking Good! — Modify the default Trainer avatar on your Pokémon Trainer Club profile * Pokémon Explorer: : * Daily Visitor: : * Worlds Competitor: 2014 — Play in the Pokémon . * Nationals Competitor: 2014 — Play in a Pokémon . * Regionals Competitor: 2014 — Play in a regional Pokémon . * Newshound: : * Trading Cards: : * Welcome to Kalos — Check out Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie in the online Pokédex. * Super Shopper: : * Eevee Evolution Expert — Check out Eevee and all of its evolved forms in the Pokémon.com online Pokédex. * Pokémon Researcher: Kyogre — Look up Kyogre in the Pokédex, check out a Kyogre card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Kyogre. * Pokémon Researcher: Groudon — Look up Groudon in the Pokédex, check out a Groudon card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Groudon. * Pokémon Researcher: Rayquaza — Look up Rayquaza in the Pokédex, check out a Rayquaza card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Rayquaza. * Pokémon Researcher: Mudkip — Look up Mudkip in the Pokédex, check out a Mudkip card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Mudkip. * Pokémon Researcher: Treecko — Look up Treecko in the Pokédex, check out a Treecko card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Rayquaza. * Pokémon Researcher: Torchic — Look up Torchic in the Pokédex, check out a Torchic card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Torchic. * Pokémon Researcher: Dragonite — Look up Dragonite in the Pokédex, check out a Dragonite card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Dragonite. * Pokémon Researcher: Deoxys — Look up Deoxys in the Pokédex, check out a Deoxys card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Deoxys. * Explorer’s First Steps — Check out a Pokémon TCG card in the card database, view a Pokémon in the online Pokédex, and watch a Pokémon TV episode. * Animation Maven: Kanto Region: : * Animation Maven: Johto Region: : * Animation Maven: Hoenn Region: : * Animation Maven: Sinnoh Region: : * Animation Maven: Unova Region: : * Make a Splash! (Level 1 to 20) — View the Magikarp entry in the Pokemon.com online Pokédex once per day. (NOTE: Stamp image becomes a silhouette of at Stamp Level 20, rather than the previous silhouette and the user’s Stamp Level number.) * Minigame Mastery: Pokémon Pulse: : * Minigame Mastery: Chesnaught's Spiky Shield: : * Minigame Mastery: Floette Float: : * Friendly Rivalry (Level 1 to 10) — Overtake one of your Pokémon Trainer Club friends on the leaderboard of any Pokémon.com online game. * Pokémon Trainer Club Service Award: : * All Eyes on Espurr! — Take a good, long look at Espurr in the Pokemon.com online Pokédex. * Screen Sharing (Level 1 to 10) — Watch the same Pokémon TV episode on Pokémon.com as one of your Pokémon Trainer Club friends. * Minigame Mastery: Solrock and Lunatone's Water Fall Fun!: : * Pokémon Researcher: Bulbasaur — Look up Bulbasaur in the Pokédex, check out a Bulbasaur card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Bulbasaur. * Pokémon Researcher: Charmander — Look up Charmander in the Pokédex, check out a Charmander card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Charmander. * Pokémon Researcher: Squirtle — Look up Squirtle in the Pokédex, check out a Squirtle card in the database, and watch a Pokémon episode featuring Squirtle. * Mythical Pokémon Explorer — Look up all Mythical Pokémon in the Pokédex. * Legendary Pokémon Explorer — Look up all Legendary Pokémon in the Pokédex. * Worlds Competitor: 2015 — Play in the 2015 Pokémon World Championships. * Nationals Competitor: 2015 — Play in a 2015 Pokémon National Championships. * Regionals Competitor: 2015 — Play in a 2015 Pokémon Regional Championships. Category:Pokémon.com